In augmented and/or virtual reality applications, virtual objects may be displayed so as to appear within and/or interact with a physical environment (e.g., a physical environment in which a viewer is located and/or a representation of the physical environment in which a viewer is located). Some virtual objects may be stationary, while others may move through the physical environment.